The good in Menendez
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: I this story a German Shepherd comes to put Winston and Tony in their place. Once he's done he takes a liking to Humphrey. M/M pairing. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot between Humphrey and my OC Menedez.**

 **Menedez's POV**

Hate this place. I was in Jasper park home of my least favorite people or wolves. Winston and Tony. They're so weak, pathetic, dump, and boring. I came he to put them in their place and show their pack that they're nothing more than two weak old wolves. Even though I was older I was immortal. I walked into the the feeding grounds where the entire pack was eating. Wolves started looking at me as I walk closer. Alphas asked. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR TERRITORY?!" This caught the attention of everyone. I wasn't intimated at all. I just kept walking closer. "HEY IM TALKING TO YOU!" The same alpha shouted. I wasn't afraid. I could knock out a wolf with one weak hit. That's how strong I was. When the alpha had enough he leap towards me. I jumped in the air and kicked him in the jaw, it was my weakest hit, but the blow was so strong for a wolf that wasn't like me to go flying 75 yards away. When he landed he died on impact while the other wolves looked at me in fear then started to back up. Winston and Tony came and snarled at me while I kept a straight face. "Menedez!" They yelled in unison. Wolves started talking all at once. "Sir who is he?" One asked. "How do you two know him?" Another asked. "I came to put you two in your place." I said before anyone could say anything. They looked at me and said. "So be it." The other wolves tried to warn them saying this was a fight they couldn't survive. This is proof that they're idiots. If they listened then they might have lived. They leap towards me, but before they could even touch me I punched them both in the jaws with all my strength. It doesn't take all my strength to kill but I thought why not? Their jaws broke and they went flying a mile high. When they landed it wasn't pretty. All their bones broke on impact. I said. "Everyone leave or you're all next." They all looked horrified and ran off, but one Omega tripped and fell. This Omega caught my attention. He had beautiful ocean blue eyes and really nice grey fur. This was definitely the Humphrey I knew about. I walked up to him and when he saw me closed his eyes. "Please! Don't hurt me!" He begged. Which he didn't need to cause I had no hate for him unlike the other wolves of this pack. I leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Sh...don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Once I said that I got on my hind legs and transformed into my anthro form, then picked him up. He yelped and shook in fear. I rocked him which seemed to calm him down. Once he did he looked so adorable. He was like a puppy and saying I didn't care for him or love him would be a lie. When we got to the base I live in I set him down on my bed and change into my canine form. He fell asleep so I decided not to bother him.

It had been nine hours since I killed Winston and Tony. Eight in a half hours since I took Humphrey home with me. He seemed comfortable here which made me happy. I walked up to him then lied down behind him. I let him snuggle his back into my chest fur and wrap his tail around mine. I gave him a kiss before I rested my muzzle on him and wrapped my arm across him. I swore I would protect him from all that try to bring harm towards him.

Next morning Humphrey and I woke up, then I licked his neck. "My fluffy." I said. He looked at me and asked. "Fluffy? Is that what you're gonna call me now?" I asked. "What? Don't like it?" He shook his head. "No, no. I love it, but not as much as I love you." He said which made happier. I got up and so did Humphrey as we went to make lunch. Even though I have money I'm great at being a burglar. I never left a trace. And even if I did, the government couldn't even find me. And sometimes I get a sniper and shoot some deer. I opened the meat locker and grab some caribou. I heat it up so it would unfreeze. I chopped up half and gave it to Humphrey. I didn't eat. I could go a year without food or water. I walk up to Humphrey and kissed him on the cheek. "Menedez." He said. "Yes." I said. "How come you love me?" He asked. I nuzzle his neck before saying. "Because you were the great I've ever met. You're smart, beautiful, and brave. You're a great peace keeper. You are everything I needed and want. And no matter what happens between us I will always love you." He started crying before he hugged me. I never got a hug before since I've preferred to live alone. Until I found out about Humphrey. I hug him back while I affectionately rub my head against his. Me and him are gonna spend the rest of eternity together.

 **Tell me how I did in the reviews. I know it was short but it's my first one shot. More stories coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Humphrey's POV**

I woke up cuddled in Menendez's chest. He wasn't that bad once you get to know him and you're someone he finds likeable. I understand why he hated Winston and Tony. Winston didn't like me and Tony was an ass. Thanks to Menendez I feel free and safe with him. I tried to get up without waking him up, but I failed. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm going outside." I said. He stayed inside as I walked though the large base that he lived in. I'm surprised someone can live alone in such a big place. I finally found a door that would take me outside. Once outside I walked around and saw nothing. I didn't see any other wolves or animals. It was a beautiful day today. As I kept walking I felt like I was being watched. I couldn't see anything at all. Maybe it was just my imagination. Then out of no a wolf pounced on me and I screamed. Then he raised his claws ready to strike and I saw other wolves with him.

 **Menendez's POV**

I was just sitting on the bed waiting for Humphrey to come back. He was really the only one who came here besides Deathfang when we wanted to get back at each other. He seems to like it around here considering his personality. I got up and I was about to just walk around the base, but then I heard a scream that sounded like Humphrey's. Once I heard it I made a run for the door. Once outside I found his scent and ran as fast as I could towards him. I could smell wolves. They were rogue wolves. When I arrived I saw them beating on Humphrey. He was trying to fight them off, but they were stronger. This enraged me so I charged at them. I rammed into the one on top of Humphrey. It sent him flying into a tree. I wasn't done yet. I punched one of them hard in the jaw. That broke his jaw and neck. The remaining three were too dumb to back down so they surrounded me and tried to pounce on me. I kicked one and sent him flying across the forest. I smashed the other one's skull. Then I grabbed the last one and threw him into the sky. I looked at Humphrey. They didn't hurt him much, but he had a few claw marks and bruises. He picked him up and carried him on my back. "You okay?" I asked with concern. "Yeah. I'm fine." He said as he snuggled into my fur. I walked back inside the base and set him back on the bed. I rubbed my head against his affectionately. I know they didn't do much to him, but I care about him to much to let him get hurt. He licked my cheek. "I love you." He said as he nuzzled my neck. "I love you too." I said as I retuned the affection. I really loved Humphrey. He's a kind, caring, and loveable omega. If only I met him sooner. "Menendez. How come you live alone?" He asked. "I kinda wanted to be alone and on my own. But when i saw you that changed. I wanna be alone, but I wanna be alone with you." I said before I kissed him. He kissed back as I had him on the bed. I pushed my tongue into his mouth. He moaned when I licked his teeth. He pushed his tongue against mine, but I was more dominant. We kept this up for awhile. Then we parted away. I layed on my back as Humphrey layed his head on my neck. Then we decided to lay there as we said loving things to each other.

 _ **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile and I know this chapter wasn't long, but I was low on ideas. Give me suggestions for the story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Humphrey's POV**

I headed to the feeding ground so I could get something to eat. I could choose from elk, deer, caribou, buck, and rabbits. It was like a buffet. I choose the elk and noticed Winston, Tony, Hutch, Candu, Scar, Claw, Kate, Garth, Eve, and Lilly all together, so I decided to go up to them and talk. "Hey guys. Did you hear a gun shot last night or was that lightning?" I asked. Winston and Tony looked at each other, while Scar and Claw looked annoyed. "That wasn't lightning Humphrey. That was just Menendez trying to kill Scar and Claw." Eve said. I had a confused looked and I tilted my head to the side. "Why?" I asked. "They thought they could jump him in his sleep, but turns out he's worse than the devil really. He tried shooting them with his gun and nearly killed Scar." Tony said. "I was lucky that Claw bumped into me or else I would've been killed, but I still loss some of my ear." Scar said as he turned his head to the side so I could see his left ear, which had a large hole. I was surprised that, that happened, but I've heard Menendez isn't normal. He's a German shepherd much larger than Garth, he has a giant burned scar on the entire left side of his body, and when he's mad he can me a total psychopath. Menendez is like a super soldier. He told us how he fought in war, human war. He was very tough. No one was tougher than Menendez. One time when a bear attacked him, Menendez was strangling the bear with one arm in his anthro form. Everyone feared Menendez and knew not to mess with him. Tony was about to speak when he froze, so did everyone else. I knew only one that could cause that kind of silence, Menendez. I looked behind myself to see him standing about 20 ft away. He was in his anthro form wearing the bottom half of his maniac armor. He didn't have anything covering the top half, which exposed part of his body. Menendez was kinda attractive and he was strong. He also had an Argue shotgun holstered on his back. Everyone was cautious around him, even if he was unarmed. Then he spoke. "Which one of you stole my sandwich?" He asked as he observed everyone. Who would be dumb enough to take his sandwich? My question was answered when Tony coughed and was currently a few feet away and in his paws was a salmi sandwich. Menendez slowly and menacingly walked over to Tony who stood there in fear. He looked down at the old wolf. "So you like sandwiches, huh?" This isn't good. Menendez hated Winston and Tony, now they're making him mad. Tony looked around for help, but no one would ever stand up to Menendez. He was like the devil. Tony nodded and gulped, which made him swallow the part of the sandwich that was in his mouth. "Well I'm glad someone here enjoys this kind of food and did you know I don't like things being taken from me depending on what it is? Take my sandwich for example. I don't like it when someone takes my food, especially when it's one of my top five favorite foods." He said as he bent over to where his muzzle was so close to Tony's face and he had his big and sharp teeth showing. Then Tony dropped the sandwich, then his eyes met Menendez's eyes, which were full of rage and they were twitching like he was about to explode in fury. Also he was reaching for his shotgun, but instead he grabbed Tony by the throat and lifted him up so he was at Menendez's level of height. "Normally I would either blow your head off or beat you to death by smashing your head wit mine, but since I'm tired and careless at the moment I'll let you off the hook for now. You just got lucky." He said before he threw Tony to the ground hard. Tony crawled away to escape Menendez, who was walking off. "Wow. Is he really that cruel?" I asked. "Yep. Although he has an interest in homosexuals since he believes they understand the meaning of love. We have nothing against them and if we did Menendez would've killed us a long time ago. He has a thing against homophobes." Scar said. "He's gay?" I asked curiously, but knew the answer. "Don't know. We're afraid if we ask him that, it will offend him. And you know how that goes." Who could not?

 _2 hours later_

I received a note that said, _"Come to the lake at sundown. I have a surprise for you."_ I have no idea who sent it, but I really wanna know what the surprise is. It was already sundown so I was on my way to the lake, didn't wanna keep the sender waiting.

 **Winston's POV**

"Have you seen Humphrey or Menendez?" I asked Tony and Eve. "Seriously? After what happened earlier you think I would go find Menendez?" Tony asked. "Oh yeah. Sorry. What about you Eve?" I asked my mate. "I saw Humphrey earlier, but not Menendez." She said.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I finally reached the lake. It was just on the other side of some bushes. I noticed that there was a source of light coming from the other side. Curiously I went through the bushes and...nearly fainted in a good way.

The light source was coming from candles lit around the lake, making a beautiful sight. And in front of the lake was what looked like a human in juggernaut maniac armor. Though I knew it was Menendez. "Hello." He greeted in a seductive and sexy voice. "H-hello." I shuttered. "Why don't you come over here Humphrey?" He asked as he motioned for me to join him. I did and when I did he pushed me to the ground and removed his mask. His face, even though it had a scar, was still sexy and handsome. He grinned before he leaned in and kissed me. I didn't do anything to stop him, instead I kissed back as I felt his hands caress my chest. We have been together for awhile now and I can't believe Winston and Tony were immortal, which explains how they survived Menendez when he put them in their place.

 _Flashback Last week_

Menedez and I were out walking through the forest, but I realized something. We were heading to the direction of the central pack. I was about to ask why we were heading this way when wolves surrounded us, but I recognized them and they recognized me. "Humphrey? What are you doing with this...monster?" Winston asked in fear. I felt my blood boil, but Menendez didn't show his anger. Then I realized it was Winston and Tony. How were they alive? "Unfortunately they're immortal like us." Menendez said as if he read my mind. Everyone back away at the sight of Menendez. They were afraid of him most likely cause of his capabilities, which he displayed when we met. "Humphrey I think it's best you live here again, but I won't leave you. I'll live in the territory, but not as a pack member since someone should watch over you." He slightly lied. I knew was telling me the truth about staying, but not why he's staying. I'm flattered that he'll live with me even though he hates Winston and Tony.

 _Present_

Menendez grabbed my now erected member gently and began pumping while nibbling my ear and squeezing my ass with his other hand. I couldn't control myself as I felt pleasure throughout my body. Menendez and I never had sex before so I was still a virgin. I moaned louder and panted faster as he sucked on my penis and stroked it rapidly at the same time. I was breathing hard and I closed my eyes as my pleasure increased. I moaned in pleasure when I felt Menendez slide in one of his now wet fingers that were getting covered in my pre. It pushed in another finger to stretch my anus. He thrusted his fingers in me as he sucked on my penis. I couldn't hold it any longer so I climaxed in his mouth. I enjoyed the taste and took my member out his mouth. I noticed his ten foot member. It was shocking, but he is an immortal being and the twin of Cerberus.

I got up and wrapped my paws on what I could and started stroking his giant penis. He moaned as he was now in his other form that looked like Cerberus, just different eyes. I opened my mouth wide and wrapped it around the top of his member and began sucking on the first foot of his penis slowly, preserving the taste. It was delicious and definitely not like anything I've tasted before. He moaned and groaned in pleasure as I began to take in more of his dick. It was going in my throat, but it wouldn't hurt an immortal like me or him. I finally managed to take in his entire member, though his knot was a fit difficult to take in. The tip was in my stomach, which felt odd, but not in a bad way. He placed his paw on the back of my head and began to pet me. I sucked on his penis and wrapped my tongue around the part that was in my mouth. He moaned and panted heavily until I managed to get him to cum.

The tip of his penis released the cum into my stomach, which was filling up rapidly. When he finished my stomach was full and there was cum all over the ground and his cock was covered completely in I, even his testicles. I turned around knowing what was next. He turned into his full canine form and aimed his penis for my anus. I was very nervous, especially since he has a 10 ft dick. He slid in slowly, getting 18 inches in. I whimpered in pain and teared up. Menendez licked away the tears and said soothing words and sweet things in my ear as he stood on his hind legs and kept his arms wrapped around me. I was a few feet off the ground as he pushed in further and stopped every now and then letting me get used to the stretching.

When I was ready he didn't hesitate to thrust rapidly into my anus, while pumping my member and nibbling my neck. We were now sweaty and hot. I was now tasting the salt in his sweat as I felt pleasure in my member and my anus. He was focused pleasuring us both as he thrusted hard and fast, neither holding back or slowing down. I couldn't hold it anymore so I whimpered in pleasure as I climaxed again. Menendez finally quit slapping my ass with his knot and shoved it into me, tying us together a as he came. As he was climaxing I felt more than filled up. He could produce so much sperm.

 **Third person POV**

It was daytime and time for the pack to feed on the hunting groups catches. They were surprised when they said Menendez and Humphrey walk over closely together.


	4. Sorry

_**I'm an idiot. I forgot to finish the chapter. Sorry. I'll fix that.**_


End file.
